


First Aid

by iatethelastofthecorn



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, Other, it's a hoot, mentions of past violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 05:41:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1807438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iatethelastofthecorn/pseuds/iatethelastofthecorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bart is 18, Jaime is 21. They are still fighting the good fight.</p><p>also awkward medical table shenanigans</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Aid

Bart bit down on his lip, the hit to his side seemingly taking it's time in healing as he took in the surrounding damage. Not to bad given how big a fight the big bad's had put up. Only one damaged wall and some debris, which was always a plus when public opinion could be turned against them over too much destruction of property.

Smiling he caught sight of the Blue Beetle, flinching only a little at the thunk of the giant staples. Seemed lately his visit with Black Canary were both helping and hurting, bringing up memories and allowing him to deal and learn to cope while at the same time making him more likely to freak out over certain sounds. What bothered him most though was how it sometimes made it hard to work with his best friend. 

Jaime had been very understanding after having had to restrain a panicked speedster who had just regained consciousness only to scream and lash out at the still suited Beetle. Now Jaime either sent another teammate or put up a smoke cloud and removing his face cover before getting close enough to check if Bart was okay.

The size difference also helped a lot. 

Blue Beetle grinned back at Kid Flash after he secured the last of their assailants. His grin shifted to a concerned frown as he took note of blood seeping into Bart's uniform. Still he alerted their team leader before flying over and settling down in front of Bart. 

Bart had taken the break in eye contact as a go ahead and was snagging snacks out of his reserves. Emptying a box of raisins he let out a startled noise as arms lifted him up bridal style and took off towards the nearest safe house. Jaime made sure to be careful of the Kid's side and bee(tle) lined to where he knew there was proper equipment to treat his friend's injuries.

"I'm fine hermano," Bart said, his pronunciation much better now than when he'd first tried the word out.

"Still ese, best to get it checked, you do tend to push yourself a bit too hard," Jaime paused a beat

**_The Impulse's wounds are already closing, I suggest-_ **

"I'd rather just double check okay?" Jaime said, to which he wasn't sure though for Khaji-Da he mentally added It's Kid Flash, Bart hasn't been Impulse Since....

Both his conversation partner's let the subject drop.

After making sure they weren't seen Jaime got Bart and himself inside the warehouse basement, turning on the sterile white lights, Jaime requested the Beetle step back a bit. 

Bart hopped up on the metal table, pulling his head covering's off and shaking out his hair. Jaime's mouth twitched at the way it stuck flat in parts but by and large sprung out from the other kid's head. 

"You know Blue, I'm totally crash right? Like, 'look ma! no bleeding!'" Bart said the last part with an affected voice, bringing the pitch back down closer to what it had been when they had met. 

"Yeah yeah, just let me check alright?" Jaime wasn't sure why he always worried. Well, he was. The whole disappearance of the Flash a few years ago had sent a second reminder that the Speedsters were not untouchable. It made Jaime want to inspect every hurt on his friend, make sure that Bart wasn't just saying he was alright, a way to confirm Bart wouldn't be leaving anytime soon.

_**Injuries of the type which have been recorded to eliminate the meta's known as speedsters are not within our early detection-** _

_I know, that's not the point_

They had this argument enough apparently, since Khaji-Da went silent.

Jaime placed the tray table with the first aid kit next to the table, not even hesitating before placing his bare fingers on the skin of Bart's side. A yellowish bruise disappearing under the remains of Bart's shirt had him biting down on his lip a moment before looking away to grab a a damp cloth. The area is too dirty to be sure...

"Hey can you take off your shirt? Just want to make-"  
"sure everything is okay, yeah yeah I whatever you gotta tell yourself Blue," Bart answered, grin cheeky as he shifted so that the top part of his uniform pooled around his waist, moving to lay back on the metal table with his hands behind his head and knees up. Jaime laughed when Bart swore over the cold metal on his skin, waiting until the speedster stopped vibrating before going back to inspect the area and wipe it clean.

Jaime focused on the task, running the cloth over scarred skin. That was another reason he would never not worry about Bart, speedsters weren't suppose to scar. Somehow, in a future they both believed now changed, the Reach found a way to permanently mark the Kid, then no more than a child. He had only in the past year come to terms with the fact he had no need to feel guilty, that it wasn't him but a different Blue Beetle that had done this.

_**The Impulse is breathing irregularly, heart rate increased above standard parameters associated with the one known as Bart Allen** _

"Bart are you okay?" Jaime was startled, having come to the conclusion that Bart's injuries truly were nothing more than the superficial bruise. He caught sight of Bart's face only to find him closing his eyes tight and face flushing. 

Bart let out a breath he hadn't been aware he was holding, "yeah, yeah Blue I'm crash, totally crash, you about done or you planning to give me a complete sponge bath?"

Jaime was almost certain it was meant as a joke, still "do you want me too?"

Bart shivered, Jaime wasn't sure if it was a laugh or not...

"would it be okay to say yes?" Bart's voice was... not soft but not as boisterous or confident as he usually was.

Jaime tried to swallow the sudden flutter and made a point to ignore Khaji-Da's assessment of his own state of being.

"Sure just call me Nurse Reyes," Jaime cringed at how corny it sounded and also, "actually don't, that's my mom..."

Bart laughed, the whole situation getting more relaxed as Jaime went to rinse off the cloth, "How about Doctor?

"Oh Doctor Reyes, so glad you could see me on such short notice" Bart's voice shifting into his attempt at a swooning patient. Jaime laughed and nearly dropped the washcloth.

"Just doing my job citizen," he tried to sound like the arrogant Doctors his mom complained about, though he was pretty sure he just sounded like a bad porno. 

Somehow that wasn't as embarrassing as he thought it would be. Bart kept playing along of course, it had been too long since they'd had time to joke around and relax like this. Throwing an arm dramatically over his face, knees spreading and hips lifting slightly, "oh Dr. Reyes, is it time for my physical?" Bart's face was pink as he said it with an affected swoon and over exaggerated wink.

"Well, if we have time," Jaime laughed, not really thinking about his words and pushing Bart back down so he could wipe off the last of the dirt that clung to the speedster's chest. He took note of things, like Bart's boobs. He grinned, remembering how Bart had been confused when puberty hit late and he ended up with, according to Artemis, an A cup, and couldn't figure out why some of the other team members kept suggesting he wear a bra. They were still small, the scarred tissue stretched in places from marks that hadn't and probably wouldn't ever heal. Jaime tried to snap out of his focus, his hand absently running the cold wash cloth over the same spot.

"Youcantouchifyouwant"

"huh? oh uh lo siento, what was that?"

"Just, you know, sometimes people get all moded about that stuff but, it's not like... I mean might as well clean me all off?" Bart blushed harder, looking away from Jaime as his foot started to bounce and shake the table a bit

"Okay yeah, sure." Jaime moved a bit jerky, the still damp cloth making a splat sound as it landed on Bart's chest. 

"oh baby oh baby" Bart said, then a noise caught in his throat as Jaime moved the wash cloth over his nipple. Jaime froze, 

"This okay?"

"Yeah, yeah totally.... totally crash..."

Jaime nodded, moving again and feeling his own face flush as Bart's chest shuddered. The thought that never occured to him was this is weird, i should stop.

To be fair, thought had very little to do with it as he moved his hand so his thumb was shifting the cloth back and forth over Bart's nipple. Bart's head arched back, exposing his neck, and Jaime's own pulse seemed to pound in his ears. 

_**A routine physical may be in order, particularly given the Impulses condition** _

"A routine physical..." Jaime whispered, heart rate picking up at the subtle shift of Bart's hips on the table and the ghost of a whimper escaping Bart's lips. Jaime's other hand, which had braced loosely on the table moved up, finger tips brushing along Bart's neck, mouth repeating the heart rate Khaji-Da was supplying him before resting open palmed on Bart's face.

Bart's eyes opened, staring him in the face as his tongue came out to wet his lips, Jaime's breath stuttering at the blown pupils. 

"I need... I need to take your temperature," It was a question, kept in the guise of this game, and they all knew it. Still with a slight nod Bart opened his mouth. Swallowing hard Jaime shifted his hand, sliding his thumb between Bart's lips and biting down on his own to keep in a moan as Bart licked and sucked. He pulled his thumb away, reciting again the information Khaji-Da gave him.

Bart nodded, legs now squeezed together, trying to get pressure where he needed it. Jaime's hands traveling over his body, taking in and inspecting him, and nothing like the medical teams back in his time. Nothing like anyone had before. 

Caught somewhere between the thrill of being inspected and being cared for, a whimpered "please..." slipped out and his hands flew to cover his face.

That sound was one Jaime would keep forever, and was at least 80% certain Khaji-Da had stored away and could replay if needed. 

It would definitely be needed. 

"Que necessitas ese?" 

Bart's face flushed and his head flopped back, another surge of embarrassement before deciding fuck it, they came this far, ".. check me..." 

Jaime didn't need to ask for specifics, not with the way that Bart spread his knees again, hips jumping slightly as though to grind against the air.

Aye Dios did Jaime want to do that for Bart, rather it was safe to say Jaime wanted to do it for Jaime but that was nether here nor there. He pulled away and stepped from the table.

**_The Impulse seems to be requiring a verbal response_ **

"Do you mind removing your clothes?" The look of relief was a strong indicator that Jaime may have waited a bit too long to respond. Still He couldn't not watch as Bart fumbled to pull the uniform the rest of the way off. 

It wasn't the first time he ever saw a vagina, hell with Bart's lack of boundaries it wasn't even the first time seeing his. It was however, the first time seeing Bart naked like this

Bart had hopped back up on the table, a bit faster than had been necessary, and was laying back on his back, legs spread so that cool air of the bunker blew over the wet flesh, and whole body vibrating in response.

His body stilled as Jaime approached. "tell me how anything hurts. I'm going to check you over and then we can see how you feel, comprende?"

Bart grunted in approval, breath heavy and pulse erratic as Jaime started, first with the speedsters left leg then right, slowly running his fingers gently over the skin and pressing as though checking the muscle for damages. The way his mom had taught him, and if his clearly turned on and attractive friend wasn't making those pathetic and distracting noises he would have felt weirder about that idea. 

As his hands shifted closer Bart's hips seemed to jump more, bucking up, and when his fingers accidentally brushed against some damp pubic hair Bart whined,

"Bluuuuue.... shit... pleasetouchmeplease..." 

"yeah yeah of course," his hand moving up to properly press against Bart's cunt, not pushing in or even touching the Kid's clit, but still enough the way Bart let's out a groan.

Jaime wants to keep holding him like this, but also wants to feel him around his fingers and kiss him, and hold him close and Khaji-Da is apparently more than on board with this plan. Wings moving to keep him from putting to much weight on the metal table Jaime is hovering over Bart and moving his fingers the way his first girlfriend taught him, and groaning at the visual response of Bart's body jerking up and against his hand, mouth open and panting.

He wishes he could say something, it feels like one of those moments where he's suppose to say something sexy

_**Suggested Course of Action: Kiss the Impulse to avoid saying something detrimental** _

_Good Idea_

And it really is, as soon a his lips touch Bart's the speedster stops trying to be silent. Moaning and whimpering loudly against Jaime's lips,

"Jaime, Jaime, Blue, B.B., Blue Jai-crash so crash gods..." 

It isn't until Bart spasms, (and did Jaime cause that?) and nearly falls off the metal table do they slow down. 

"Hey Doc?" Bart says between breaths, Jaime settled on his knees between Bart's legs.

Laughing Jaime responds, "Si ese?"

"You mind if we take this back to my place? Or at least one of the spare cots? Because this is a death trap wai-"

Jaime cuts Bart off with a kiss before getting off. Once he has the speedsters hand and appears to be heading for the cots he is no longer the one leading, dragged quickly to a bed and pushed down and now there's a horny speedster in his lap and he can hear the comm links they both discarded beep and he spares a thought of concern-

_**I have handled it Jaime Reyes, focus on the mission** _

Bart raises an eyebrow when all Jaime does is place his hands on the speedsters hips, "This still bien hermano?" 

"Oh yeah, just... apparently you are the mission now." Jaime does not expect the way Bart's face goes from smiling to more calculating, eyes squinting and eyebrow raised just a bit.

"I'm the mission?"

Jaime opens his mouth to respond but then realizes he isn't sure what that meant either.

_**Is it not your intent to assist Bart Allen in achieving orgasm? Suggested methods of attack that have worked for previous partners include-** _

_I got this Khaji-Da_

Tugging on the silly mop of hair Jaime by-passes the swollen lips and whispers gently, "making you cum ese, that's the mission" 

"oh fuck"

"that is the general idea"

"smartass"

Blurry fingers remove Jaime's shirt, fumbling when Khaji-Da offers assistance in restraining Bart long enough for Jaime to lean up and properly kiss those sweet nips that started this, in a way. Hands going round to flex and squeeze Bart's ass. Khaji-Da retreats just as one of Jaime's hands slides further down to move two of his fingers against the hot wet cunt between Bart's legs. His other hand similarly shifting to press gently against Bart's ass, Jaime's teeth tugging and tongue toying with one of the speedsters nipples. Bart's voice is echoing and his eyes are starting to roll back in his head and his grip on Jaime's hair is getting painful but Jaime couldn't care less because he did that.

He just made Bart Allen fall apart. Slowly letting go as Bart collapses on top of him, breathing hard and words incoherent, Jaime shifts the speedster so he can adjust his own pants. It takes barely a few seconds of his own hand before he can join his friend in the afterglow. Wiping the messy hand on the bed (Khaji-Da interceding to properly dispose of the waste material) Jaime tucks himself back in and curls around the barely conscious speedster.

"we should totally do that again hermano"

"yeah, definitely"

**Author's Note:**

> Later, when they are awake, Bart makes a point to ask Jaime to not have the Scarab do things without asking "cause that could have gotten moded real fast."


End file.
